classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buick Model 10
The Buick Model 10 was a three or four-seat passenger car, which in the 1908-1910 model years of Buick replace built in the U.S. wurde.1911 him the models 32 and 33, 1912 were the names of new car'models 34, 35 and 36'. The following year were 24 and 25 models launched, the 1914 in Models B-24 and B-25 and 1915 models, the C-24 and C-25 have been renamed. . History Model 10 (1908-1910) The cars were equipped with a small four-cylinder inline engines with a displacement of 2,703 cc a power of 22.5 bhp developed (16.5 kW). The wheelbase of the bearing with a shaft drive, front-engine, rear-wheel drive tourer was 2235 mm. The vehicles had 2-stage planetary gear. The Model 10 was decorated in white and gray had applications from brass. In 1909, the wheelbase had been increased to 2,337 mm, and instead of the 3-seater tourer there was now a 4-seater touring car and a 3-seater roadster. The Model 10 was 23,100 times in 3 years. This made it the most successful model of Buick in those years. Models 32 and 33 (1911) 1911 replaced the 2-seater roadster model 32 and the 5-seater touring car the Model 33 Type 10 Engine and transmission remained the same. It was the last Buick vehicles in which planetary gears were used. The wheelbase of the Roadster was 2,261 mm, the 2,540 mm of the touring car. The Model 32 was 1150 times, the Model 33 was built 2,000 times. Models 34, 35 and 36 (1912) The models (Roadster, short wheelbase) 34, 35 (touring cars, long wheelbase) and 36 (roadster, long wheelbase) replaced the types 32 and 33 of the previous year. The engine was taken from its predecessors. The wheelbase of the bearing with a shaft drive, front-engine, rear-wheel drive small roadster was 2,305 mm, of the great touring cars and roadsters 2584 mm. Unlike their predecessors, had the car - like the first time this year all Buick - a spur gear with 3 courses. The Model 34 with body and wooden-spoke wheels in gray, combined with blue enamelled hood and fenders.The Touring Car Model 35, the driver's door was only a dummy, was available with a dark blue body and gray wheels.The Model 36 is available in two color combinations: Blue-gray body with blue-black hood, tank and fenders or brown body with blue-black wings. The Model 34 was 1400 times, the model 35 was built in 6050 and once the Model 36, there were 1,600 copies. Models 24 and 25 (1913) In 1913, the Model 24 was introduced as the successor of the types 34 and 36. The Model 25 was the 35th successor of the type Engine and transmission were adopted from its predecessor. All of these models had a wheelbase of 2,667 mm. Both models were available in gray or brown bodies and had blue-black wooden spoke wheels and fenders. The model 24 was 2850 times, the model 35 was built in 8150 times. Models B-24 and B-25 (1914) 1914 welcomed the new models B-24 (2 seater roadster with 2 doors) and B-25 (5 seater touring car with 4 doors). Windshield and convertible top were now standard. Incidentally, the car matched the previous models. 3126 Roadster model B-24 and 13,446 touring cars of the model B-25 emerged. Models C-24 and C-25 (1915) In 1915 the B-24 converted to the C-24 and the B-25 was renamed to C-25. The changes were limited to an enlarged to 1 "wheelbase. The following year gave Buick on all four-cylinder models. In this final year again 3256 Roadster model C-24 and 19,080 touring car model C-25 were produced. Category:Buick Category:Antique Category:Edwardian Category:Pre-war